


Demons

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne finds out about Alex and Katja. Written for another prompt I found last year.





	

Anne grew more worried about Alex as the night went on. Why had she reacted like that? Of course she should have been a little mad about learning that Alex had been sleeping with someone else for months, but screaming at her hadn’t helped.

But Anne had just been so mad. At Alex, for doing that. At Katja, for taking advantage of her. At herself, for not being there. And it was her fault, wasn’t it? She paced the room, tears slipping down her cheeks. What had she done to make Alex act like this? And why would Alex sleep with that girl, of all people? She knew that they were enemies. Didn’t Alex remember everything Katja had done to her? Or didn’t that matter when they were in bed?

Alex had been loyal for years. Did she think that years of loyalty would be enough to excuse months of infidelity? Maybe it was. And maybe Anne did deserve it. After all, she’d flirted with boys in front of Alex. Asked one on a date in front of Alex. Gods, she’d been awful. Of course Alex had felt neglected. This probably would’ve happened earlier if Katja hadn’t also been in that pink hell. Alex had told her everything. That Katja had come onto her after she’d returned. That Alex had been dependent on alcohol before then. That sleeping with Katja had been the safest way to deal with her grief.

And then those last words: “But you weren’t there, were you?”

No, she hadn’t been. Alex had been right about everything. That she shouldn’t have gone off on her own. That she should have at least had her rune wand on her at all times. That she never should’ve left. And yes, Katja was evil, but maybe she was a hell of a lot safer than the alternatives. Alcohol poisoning. Getting into a fight she couldn’t win. Working herself to exhaustion, and then passing out in a dangerous place.

Now, though, Alex hated Katja as much as Anne did. That was a good thing. At least it wouldn’t happen again. Alex had assured her that it wouldn’t, that it had stopped when Katja had told her that she wished Anne never came home. What Katja had done to that sweet little magician’s apprentice and Louisa had been the last straw.

Anne sat down on the end of her bed, her head in her hands. Everything was her fault. If she hadn’t been so selfish, if she hadn’t rejected her responsibility, if she hadn’t gone so far away… She knew that she’d still be okay if Alex had been with her. Because Alex was strong, and caring, and loved Anne more than she deserved. But would she even come back?

Sometime after midnight, the door rattled in its frame as something thudded into it. Anne looked up from her sobbing and got to her feet, sniffling.

“Alex?” she called. The door opened and Alex stumbled in, reeking of alcohol. Anne caught her, and Alex looked up at her.

“I love you,” said Alex, her speech a little slurred.

“I was so worried about you,” said Anne, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and helping her over to the bed. “And I love you too. Of course I do, you know I do.”

“I’m sorry,” said Alex. “For sleeping with her and running away and making you worry.”

“It was just sex,” said Anne. “And you only left me for a few hours. I left you for years.” It had been after a fight then, too. Leaving the country had been after a fight, and she’d had a fight with Alex the night before the big competition when she’d disappeared again.

“You left me,” said Alex, tears gathering in her eyes.

“I know, but I’ll never leave you again, I promise,” said Anne.

“I won’t either,” said Alex. “I promise.”

“I hope you remember this in the morning, but I’ll ask again when you’re sober anyway,” said Anne. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” said Alex. “And I’ll say yes next time you ask me too. Every time.” She leaned in and Anne kissed her, not minding too much that Alex’s mouth tasted like grapes and she smelled like a wine barrel.

When Alex woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, she saw the ring sparkling on her finger and smiled. She did remember last night. All of it, from the fight to Louisa kicking her out of her house to the proposal. But Anne asked again anyway, when Alex had been sufficiently hydrated and was completely sober again. And Alex said yes, just like she’d said she would.


End file.
